Statement of Problem: Stem cell transplant (SCT), the curative therapy of choice for many malignancies that require high-dose radiation or chemotherapy, is an intensive, multi-phase procedure with many risks, including death, Recent studies suggest that SCT is a particularly stressful procedure for adolescents and young adults (AYA) and may result in significant short-and long-term decrements in quality of life. Broad Objective: To develop and test the efficacy of a therapeutic music video (TMV) intervention aimed at increasing resilience and quality of life of AYA undergoing SCT. Specific Aims: To determine whether AYA assigned to the TMV intervention, compared to a low dose control group, experience: 1) reduced illness-related distress; 2) improved family environment; 3) increased perceived social support; 4) improved coping; 5) greater derived meaning; 6) increased resilience and quality of life. Secondary aims include qualitatively examining the self-reported benefits of the TMV intervention and the low-dose books-on-tape intervention for AYA and their family caregivers. Design and Method: Randomized, controlled trial methods will be used for this multi-site study. Approximately 130 AYA between 11 and 24 years of age undergoing SCT for cancer will be assigned to either the TMV intervention group or to a low dose control group. Intervention participants will be guided by a board certified music therapist to develop a music video based on their experiences with cancer over the course of 6 sessions. Low dose control participants will take part in a 6 session books-on-tape program. Outcomes data will be collected at multiple time points during the patient's hospitalization and at 100 days post-transplant using self-report inventories assessing the constructs described in the Specific Aims. Group differences will be examined using a linear mixed models approach and qualitative data will be analyzed using an adaptation of Colaizzi's method of phenomenological analysis.